


this is what your crew is for

by adorkable



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23317468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: Тренер послушал одного из пиздюков. Зря? Не-е...
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith
Comments: 7
Kudos: 137





	this is what your crew is for

**Author's Note:**

> дорогой жене, которая подогнала идею
> 
> незамутнённое переиначивание вот этого твита https://twitter.com/atdanwhite/status/1232779178170355714

— Эй, Тренер?  
— Что?  
— Просто хотел сказать, что, вам стоит прикупить себе другие очки. Точнее, не другие, а ещё одни. Ну-у...

Он отвлёкся от чтения газеты. Вместо ответного вопроса лишь поднял брови, его пацаны подобную реакцию (и её эмоциональные оттенки) начали различать довольно быстро. Эрни цокнул, засунул руки в карманы штанов и чуть привстал на мыски, что в данной ситуации выглядело максимально тупо. Ладно. 

— Солнцезащитные, знаете?  
— Ты куда клонишь?  
— Думаю, это всем понятно. Вы запали на Рэймонда!

Начало предложения c улыбкой, а концовка чуть ли не с писком в голосе. Писком восторга или это лишь показалось?

— Эрни... — он запнулся, ведь от не такого уж и лёгкого возмущения не успел подумать, что собирался сказать. 

Ученик не превзошёл учителя, но явно знал больше, чем следовало.

— Вы на него так смотрите иногда. Или всегда? Меня часто здесь нет, когда он тренируется. Но вы же всегда тут, так что...

Его выразительное лицо достигло пика своих способностей. Впрочем, Тренер и его брови находились примерно на том же уровне.

— Ещё что-то хочешь сказать?  
— Не, — он чуть ли не подмигнул, ещё немного и начал бы светиться от радости: — мир вашему дому.  
— Да уж, спасибо.

Эрни ушёл, ему нужно было забрать брата из школы и помочь отцу. Тренер остался сидеть наедине с газетой. Потом посмотрел на телефон.  
Мысленно написал сообщение.  
Мысленно же его стёр.  
Закатил глаза, стащил с себя очки, упёрся локтями в стол, а лбом в ладони.  
Мысленно дал себе подзатыльник.  
Рядом раздались шаги. Тренер поднял голову и вновь увидел Эрни, даже чуть не в фокусе тот выглядел удивлённым.  
Ключ брякнул о стол.

— Вы чё, убиваетесь?   
— Нет.  
— Вот и славно, ведь Рэймонд тоже на вас так смотрит.

И свалил.  
Во второй раз Тренер упёрся лбом уже в сам стол.

—

— Ты смотришь бои?  
— Смотрел. Это было давно.  
— Не хочешь возобновить?  
— У тебя есть что-то на примете?  
— Да, подкинули пару билетов.

Рэй кивнул, чуть нахмурился, можно было и пропустить.

— Я не заставляю.  
— Меня сложно заставить что-то сделать, — улыбнулся вспышкой.

Сердце у Тренера билось во всё том же ритме, но мысли устроили настоящий бег наперегонки, одна хуже другой.

— Давай пойдём, просто скажи, когда и где.  
— Я могу за тобой заехать.

Рэй усмехнулся и сделал уж очень долгий глоток кофе. Кофе он пил без молока и сахара, настоящее извращение.

— В самом деле?  
— Я ведь зову.  
— И домой отвезёшь?

Это был намёк? Рэй прикалывался? У него было хорошее настроение в последние дни и это сказывалось на их разговорах, но иногда Тренер приходил в замешательство. Сигналы — как подобное называли его пацаны — становились всё более... смешанными. Даже прошедшие месяцы знакомства не помогали.  
Самое время задуматься — как часто Рэй с ним на самом деле заигрывал? И заигрывал ли вообще.  
Тяжеловато.

— И это тоже можно.  
— Да, хорошо. Но давай лучше я заеду за тобой.  
— Можешь просто сказать, что тебе не нравится мой фургон.  
— Это совсем не так. Я очень люблю свою машину.   
— Конечно.  
— Её сложно не полюбить.  
— Да, да, я понял. Твоя машина ценнее моего фургона.  
— Она намного удобнее, поверь.

Тренер посмотрел Рэю в глаза, хотя очень уж хотел посмотреть на губы, которые продолжали держать на себе улыбку.  
Но он справился.  
И честно старался не думать, что это у них назначено что-то вроде свидания.  
Хотя опять же — очень хотелось.

—

Выкинуть слова Эрни из головы никак не получалось. И это мешало сосредоточиться, но не приносило ощутимых неудобств.  
До вечера боя.  
Ему пришлось вернуться домой, чтобы переодеться.  
Не помешало бы чужое мнение, так что Тренер сделал (по его мнению) нормальное фото в единственное большое зеркало в полный рост и отправил в общий чат.

_«йо, у вас свиданка?»  
«кому-то перепадёт»  
«давайте лучше без головного убора, пжлст»  
«точняк, вы же в курсе, что седина вам идёт?»_

Пацаны сыпали сообщениями, пока он не заставил их утихнуть.   
Посмотрел на себя в зеркало ещё раз.

— Ладно, красивая седина, веди себя как обычно.

Как будто не мог обойтись без совета собственному отражению.

—

Рэй приехал вовремя, за рулём вёл себя тихо. На матче же наоборот, болел не хуже преданных фанатов. Тренер периодически отвлекался от зрелища и поглядывал на Рэя, который нет-нет, а смотрел в ответ. По виду был доволен, по поведению — тем более.  
По пути обратно Тренер уже собирался предложить поужинать, но Рэй его опередил:

— Мне нужно уехать на несколько дней. Считай, что проводил меня.  
— Не ожидал, что тебе так понравится.  
— О да, скрытые не только таланты, но и увлечения.

Успели поговорить про всё ещё продолжавшийся поиск будущего владельца бизнеса Микки — никаких успехов. Успели поговорить про Карапузов — сплошные успехи.  
Рэй довёз Тренера до дома.

— Может, у тебя есть время на чашку чая?

В голове фраза звучала не настолько по-идиотски, но всё же. На самом Тренере подобная фраза срабатывала много раз.  
Пока они поднимались по лестнице, он понял, что начал активные действия из-за слов подростка из неблагополучной семьи! Отличная мотивация, впору самому строчить книжку.  
В прихожей Тренер не успел включить свет (просто потому что она была слишком маленькой, а впустить вперёд Рэя он не додумался), но свет не понадобился.  
Дверь со щелчком закрылась, ладонь Рэя легла на плечо Тренера, дёрнув его назад. Не просто дёрнув, а дёрнув с разворотом.  
Это был первый раз, когда он поцеловал кого-то с бородой.  
Это был первый раз, когда его целовали в темноте и при этом он не был пьян.  
Это был первый раз, когда его прижали к стене так сильно (и ему понравилось).  
Рэй тяжело дышал ему в рот, пока расстёгивал его куртку, стараясь стянуть её, но ничего толком не выходило.

— Мне бы пригодилась помощь, — хрипло упрекнул Тренера ему же в губы. В голосе отчётливо слышалась улыбка.  
— Какое-то странное чаепитие, — ответил Тренер. Ему пришлось прогнуться в пояснице, чтобы легче было избавиться от одежды.

Рэй уже успел просунуть ладонь ему в штаны, миновав и нижнее бельё.

— Чай, — он коснулся губами шеи Тренера, воспользовавшись возможностью, — чай у тебя очень, блядь, горячий.

В подростковом возрасте Тренер бы кончил от одних только этих слов, не пропадать же талантам Рэя, который умел дрочить. Лишь бы не начать думать о том, кто успел это проверить на собственном...

— Сожми сильнее, — Тренер отвлёк себя собственным же голосом.  
— Да-да, — Рэй поцеловал его ещё раз и плотнее сжал пальцы, штаны мешали, но снимать их точно никто не собирался.

Свободной рукой Рэй залез к нему под футболку и гладил спину, иногда проводя по коже состриженными под ноль ногтями. Тренер додумался использовать собственные руки, но не очень рационально. Просто притянул Рэя ещё ближе к себе, коснулся его волос, понял, что Рэй успел где-то до этого чаепития снять очки.   
Собственные очки остались на Тренере и неудобство от них — последнее, о чём он мог бы подумать.  
Рэй прикусил его нижнюю губу, одновременно с этим вдавив его в себя, заставив ощутить... О, чаепитие стоило продолжить.  
Но пока Тренер решил кончить.

— Это было... — стоило только проморгаться от звёздочек перед глазами, как Тренер не смог найти слова.

Рэй рядом дышал всё ещё тяжело и не отпускал его, хотя руку из штанов вытащил. После этого вообще все прикосновения резко закончились. Тренер переводил дух и пытался по звукам понять, что делал... А, он вытирал руку.

— Я... — начал Рэй, но у него зазвонил телефон.

Подсветка с экрана помогла разглядеть красные губы и растрёпанные волосы, прежде чем Рэй ответил на звонок.

— Да, уже? Мы договаривались на час. Да. Да, ладно. Придётся подождать, скоростные вы мои. До встречи, — он повесил трубку. — Мне пора.  
— Я понял.

Ручка входной двери повернулась, Рэй достал из кармана очки и надел их. Провел рукой по бороде и поправил свитер, чуть оттягивая его вниз. Слабое освещение позволило Тренеру разглядеть его.  
Ну да, как-то так и должен был выглядеть человек, который только что отдрочил другому.

— Спасибо за чай.

Тренер в ответ заржал, потому что не мог сдержаться. Но Рэй его вроде понял. 

—

— Тренер, сходили на тот матч, на который подогнал билеты Тимми? — спросил на следующее утро Призрак.  
— Да. Ты следишь за мной что ли?  
— Не, — тот закончил обматывать свои пальцы и начал неуклюже запихивать левую руку в перчатку, — просто помню. Сложил два плюс два.  
— Какие два плюс два?  
— Да у вас сегодня такой взгляд... — окончанием предложения стал свист.  
— Ты нарываешься или мне кажется?  
— Не-не, а ещё у вас типа.. Ожог от щетины. Или даже несколько.

_Блядь._

— Плюс, мы болтали немного с Эрни. И с Эгги, да и Подбородок в курсе событий.  
— Ты говоришь с какими-то увёртками, прекрати это. Или лучше прекрати болтать.  
— Ладно, не злитесь, мы здесь все за вас рады. Кого бы вы не выбрали. Хотя, сказать честно?  
— Попробуй, — у него уже начала болеть голова от этого разговора.   
— Хотелось бы видеть с вами кого-то менее, м-м-м, менее смертоносного что ли? А может оно и к лучшему? Таким людям, как Рэймонд можно доверять.

Итак, это официально — все Карапузы были в курсе их с Рэем отношений. Только что это за отношения?

— Всё, я ухожу.  
— Но Тренер! Сегодня все уже по парам.  
— Значит, воспользуйся грушей.

Ближе к вечеру он написал Рэю сообщение:

_«ты оставил мне ожог»_

Рэй ответил посреди ночи, так что Тренер прочитал сообщение уже утром:

_«я старался»_

Легче не стало.

—

Ещё через день Рэй написал ему сам:

_«меня не будет ближайшие две недели»_

Как будто Тренер спрашивал, когда его ждать. На самом деле спросить очень хотелось, особенно, когда кожа в некоторых местах перестала печь и следы сошли.   
Что ответить он не знал, но в голове периодически появлялись фразочки типа:  
 _ты должен мне кружку чая;  
мой фургон заждался;  
приходится вместо занятий с тобой..._  
Последнее было не только опасно писать, но и опасно думать. Иногда Тренер отвлекался от своих наполненных (периодически даже слишком, спасибо подрастающему поколению) будней и вспоминал, каково это — чувствовать возбуждение Рэя, знать, что его дыхание сбилось из-за самого Тренера.  
Мда, кажется, он скучал?  
А ещё ему необходимо было дать под зад Эрни, фигурально выражаясь.

—

Он же не был слишком старым для подобных размышлений?  
Нет.  
Но он точно давно ни с кем не встречался. Или даже не так.  
Тренер давно не встречался с:  
а) кем-то, у кого было тёмное прошлое;  
б) кем-то, у кого были проблемы с управлением гневом.  
Из других очевидных вещей:  
а) он никогда не встречался с парнем;  
б) он никогда не встречался с человеком, чью жизнь спас.  
Так что, да, он почти наверняка не был слишком старым для подобных размышлений. Да и в такую ситуацию попал впервые.  
Это же нормально — заскучать без кого-то так быстро?  
Карапузы в чате, на сомнительно завуалированный вопрос почти хором ответили — да, Тренер, нормально.  
Карапузы влюблялись в новых людей каждую неделю и едва ли кто-то из них понимал, что происходило с Тренером.  
Да и он сам понимал с трудом.

— 

В середине первой недели отсутствия Рэя он вновь дал о себе знать. Спросил, куда они могли бы пойти во второй раз. Мягко намекнул, что, как мог помнить Тренер, в доме у Рэя очень комфортно. Да и во дворе тоже, если бы кому-то захотелось свежего воздуха.  
В какой-то момент в переписке начали появляться слова _«одежда»_ , _«спальня»_ и _«увидеть»_.  
Тренер в очередной раз вспомнил, что их первый и довольно сумбурный раз произошёл в темноте. И раз уж он ничего не смог разглядеть (в очках!), то не смог и Рэй.

— 

Ещё пару дней спустя он подслушал разговор в забегаловке и пришёл к выводу, что в современном мире люди прекрасно поддерживали отношения на расстоянии. Кто-то не дал погаснуть былой страсти, а кто-то открывал для себя партнёра заново.

—

Карапузы были не только его пиздюками (так он их называл в очень и очень редких случаях), но и чем-то вроде семьи. Довольно сложной и регулярно доставляющей проблемы, но даже такая семья лучше, чем ничего.  
И поскольку у них друг перед другом не было секретов, ведь, чем больше тайн, тем больше проблем, то Тренер попробовал спросить, отправляли ли парни кому-то из своих девчонок фотографии членов.  
Лучше бы он не спрашивал.

— 

Пару дней и несколько сотен нервных клеток спустя, он написал снова. Не Карапузам, а Рэю. Тот ответил нескоро.  
Они поговорили недолго о чём-то отвлечённом.  
Тренер видел, что Рэй долгое время набирал сообщение, но так ничего и не отправил.   
Ладно, может, страдал не он один?  
Тем же вечером Эрни написал:

_«но помните, Тренер, подобные сообщения лучше отправлять, когда их ждут»_

И следом:

_«поверьте моему опыту»_

Как будто у него оставались ещё варианты.  
Кроме очевидного — выкинуть телефон и дождаться возвращения Рэя без переписок.

—

Никогда в жизни Тренер не подумал бы, что у него могло встать от сообщения. Но всё же.  
Рэй без объявления войны написал (в середине выходного, когда зал забит людьми):

_«к своему возвращению я побреюсь»_

Идеально — ответить на подобное сообщение фоткой, но Тренер не стал. Да и фотки у него не было. Плюс, даже эти слова — совсем не согласие.  
Пришлось экстренно сесть за компьютер и открыть файл с расписанием. Проверить, что намечалось в ближайшую неделю. Отвлечься и немного успокоиться.  
Уже вечером, прямо перед тем, как уйти в душ, Тренер получил ещё одно сообщение.

_«и оказалось, что я не так люблю темноту, как думал»_

В душе он почти забыл, что собирался помыться.

—

Удивительно, но даже с подобными мучениями (и сердечными метаниями) время прошло довольно быстро. Но Рэй так и не написал, когда планировал вернуться. И как скоро планировал встретиться.   
Тренер оказался совсем не таким деловым и занятым человеком, каким вечно себя представлял.  
Прошло почти три недели.  
Тренер закрывал зал, в тот день один из парней разбил нос, другой выбил плечо, так что сил почти не осталось. В холодильнике не было еды, но есть и не хотелось.  
Он проверил дверь (привычка из самого детства) после того, как закрыл её, а телефон известил о новом сообщении.

_«синяя клетка идёт тебе больше»_

Повернувшись, Тренер увидел Рэя. Тот стоял, облокотившись на фургон.  
Побритый и едва заметно улыбающийся.  
Тренер неосознанно провёл пальцами по собственной щетине. Настала его очередь оставлять следы? Или, может...

— Угостишь меня чаем? — подал голос Рэй.  
— Что, даже согласишься сесть ко мне в фургон?  
— Конечно, почему нет.

Сев за руль Тренер позволил себе разглядеть Рэя, без бороды тот выглядел моложе. Он смотрел Тренеру в глаза и несколько раз облизнул губы.  
Вот тогда сердце точно ёкнуло.  
Рэй достал из кармана пальто небольшую коробку. Тренер не сразу опознал футляр от очков.

— Пока меня не было, с какого-то левого номера пришло сообщение.  
— И?  
— И хоть я думаю, что тебе они не будут так нужны, но всё же.

Солнцезащитные очки. Фирма.   
Эрни заслужил или пиздюлей или...  
Рука Рэя легла ему на бедро.  
Так, ладно, сначала чай, а потом всё остальное.

—

На следующее утро выяснилось, что дома у него можно что угодно, но не чай.  
Ещё выяснилось, что кожа Рэя была не настолько чувствительна, насколько Тренеру этого втайне хотелось.


End file.
